Transcoding is an important task in video distribution applications. For example, a transcoder can receive input video data having a first format and convert the input video data into video data having a second format. More particularly, for example, the first format and the second format can correspond to different video coding standards, such as Motion JPEG, JPEG 2000, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.263, H.264, AVC, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), etc. Alternatively or additionally, the first format and the second format can have different bitrates and/or resolutions.
There are many current approaches to transcoding video data. For example, a transcoder can decode video data compressed in a first format into raw video data and re-encode the raw video data into a second format. More particularly, for example, the transcoder can estimate encoding parameters and re-encode the raw video data using the estimated encoding parameters. The estimation of encoding parameters within a transcoder is very time-consuming.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for transcoding video data are desirable.